An Affair to Remember
by SpyKid18
Summary: He said to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building. CHAIR


**A/N: Couldn't help myself, haha.**

An Affair to Remember

"Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building or I am closing my heart to you forever."

Ever since he uttered those words she had been unable to think of anything else. It was him, all him, and she was having the now familiar internal struggle over whether or not pride was a strong enough argument for not giving in. She had pride. She was Blair Waldorf, pride was not something that she lacked. She was someone who commanded respect and for the most part Chuck Bass had been nothing but a perfect partner.

Until he almost sold her out to his uncle and all for some hotel.

Their love should have meant more. _She_ should have meant more but he was consumed by his rivalry with Jack and she knew how he could get when consumed. He didn't think. Or rather, he did think, and that was the terrifying part. Chuck Bass actually thinking rarely turned out well.

So, would pride win out or would she finally cave?

Blair asked herself this as she sat a block from the Empire State Building, hidden in her black towncar. Dorota sat with her, a last minute addition that Blair silently prided herself on. It really did help to have a calm Polish woman in the car with her.

"It's almost seven Ms. Blair."

"I don't know what to do," Blair said, her brown eyes misted over with indecision. "I love him but can I really forgive him?"

"You must make decision, Ms. Blair."

Blair nodded, crossing and uncrossing her legs. The inner battle waged on and she found herself disappointed that her pride was winning. Chuck had hurt her. He had thrown away what they had for some piece of real estate.

The realization stung just as when she had first faced it all.

But then there was that disappointment again. It was a pain deep in her belly that worsened as she sat longer in that car, away from the roof and away from Chuck. That disappointment, it seemed displaced if she were doing the right thing. If it was right she would be content, wouldn't she? Sorrow was expected but this disappointment, the feeling that she was missing-

"I have to go to him," she breathed out, lurching forward to the door.

"Oh Ms, Blair," Dorota breathed out, clapping her hands together at her chest. "I was so hoping you say that."

Blair climbed out of the car and ran toward the building. It was a block away but it took her hardly any time to get there, even in her heels. She was running toward her future, the man that she loved. Heels be damned, she would get there. She ran inside and a choked cry rose in her throat as she saw the long lines for the elevators.

"Last group to get up there," a security guard said when he saw her expression. "We close soon."

"I know," she snapped. "Is..is there any other way up there?"

"The stairs, but it's a long way up."

She glanced at the lines of people waiting for the elevator and knew that if she waited she would not make it. She would be too late. Too late for everything.

"Where are the stairs?"

"Ms-"  
"Stairs," she demanded. He pointed behind her and she turned, spying the stairwell. She gave him a quick thank you and ran to the stairwell. She stopped at the door and pulled off her shoes, running barefoot. She was winded by the third floor but pushed herself to keep going.

Chuck was waiting.

She repeated the mantra over and over in her head as she pushed herself forward. Chuck was waiting. Chuck was waiting. Chuck was-

This was impossible. How was taking the stairs ever a good idea? Blair Waldorf who never stepped on a track in her life except to stare at lacrosse players and she was trying to climb to the top of the Empire State building? Besides, it was past seven. The big hand on her Gucci watch showed it to now be two past seven and it would be much later by the time she reached the top. Defeated, she sank to the step and morosely put her heels back on.

It was over. It was _all_ over. He would never be hers again. She would never lay beside him at night and feel her cheek against his silk pajamas. He wouldn't give her little gifts, left on the nightstand before he left for the office. He wouldn't kiss her, his tongue dancing with hers until she couldn't tell her own from his.

Footsteps.

She thought she had imagined them at first but she could hear them clearly now and she rose shakily as she thought of how alone and vulnerable she was in the stairwell. Not knowing what else to do she took off one of her shoes and held it in front of her with its spiky heel at the ready.

The footsteps sounded closer and closer until she could hear them just behind the wall. Her heart beat hastened as she prepared to strike with her shoe. She gasped lightly when she saw the face that she was going to defile with the heel of her shoe happened to belong to one Chuck Bass.

"Blair-"

"You scared me!" She breathed out as relief dulled her wits. "What are you doing in the stairwell?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you were some prurient molester or something," she continued, unable to get off of the adrenaline rush that pushed words from her mouth.

"And you were going to fight me off with a shoe?"

"I'm sorry, I left my switchblade at home," she retorted.

Chuck smiled a bit and moved one step closer to her. He was now only one step away from her and she inhaled sharply at the closeness of his body.

"Blair," he asked softly. "Why are you in the stairwell?"

She looked up at him, for once at a loss of words. She blinked rapidly and then did the only thing that she could. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. He stumbled down a step and nearly lost his balance. Chuckling, he grabbed onto the railing and murmured, "You are going to kill the both of us."

She grinned and took his hand, pulling him down to the steps. Side by side he kissed her temple silently took her leg, pulling it onto his knee. He picked up her shoe and slipped it onto her foot.

"It fits," he said with a grin.

Prince Charming in the flesh.

She leaned forward with her leg still propped on his knee and kissed him. His lips were soft against hers. She had forgotten how soft they were.

"I love you, Charles Bass."

"I love you," he said. "And I will never let myself ruin this, _us_, again."

"I know you won't."

He kissed her softly and then said, "We should probably get out of the stairwell now."

"No," she argued, laying her head on his shoulder. "Let's just stay here. Do you think they check these at night?"

He smirked. "Yes, Blair, I think they do."

She sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I wish we could just stay here."

He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her lips puckered ever so slightly.

"Can you walk in those?" He asked, pointing down at her shoes. Her eyes fluttered open and she said, "I'll just take them off again."

"No," he said immediately and she squeaked as he swept her into his arms, standing up. "I won't let you get your feet all dirty. Again."

"Chuck," she breathed out, beginning to laugh. "We're, like, ten stories up."

"Don't worry." He kissed her soundly and then began walking down, moving a bit slower than usual to accommodate her added weight.

"Don't drop me," she teased, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. He didn't respond, his teeth gritting together in effort. "Chuck, just put me down."

"No," he said stubbornly. "We're almost there."

A minute later they were at the door and although he struggled for a second he got it open. The security guard looked up in alarm as Chuck staggered out of the stairwell, Blair cradled in his arms.

"Sir?"

"We're fine," Blair called out as Chuck put her back on the ground. She wiped the back of her dress and gave the security guard a toothy grin. "Have a nice night!"

She put her arm around Chuck's waist and they walked out of the building. Blair saw that Dorota brought the car to the front of the building and grinned.

"Is that your town car?" Chuck asked.

She nodded and he opened the door for him. She climbed in, smiling at Dorota as Chuck followed her. Dorota clasped her hands at her chest again and said, "Mr. Chuck, I was very hoping you would be here."

"I'm not going anywhere now," Chuck told her, his hand possessively lying on Blair's knee. Blair covered his hand with hers.

Everything was right again.

**A/N: Oh..how I wish this would happen, lol. Leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
